Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu
thumb|300px|right This party stands for empowering the people. This may be vague, but the people are many and varied and it's hard to be specific. If you are in Particracy II, look for the Democratic Socialist Party of Firchia. http://alpha.particracy.net/Party?party=653 In January 2719, the DSPB dissolved the Jewish and Christian Zionist factions to form the Social Democratic and HaTikvá MiKhófesh factions. This change came after the HM Parties inactivity and the HM's and DSPB's return from spreading their beliefs in Barmenia. Factions of the DSPB Main Social Democratic Faction This faction stands for Social Democracy. HaTikvá MiKhófesh Faction This faction is made up of Members of HaTikvá MiKhófesh. They are waiting for a return of the old party. Lennonist Faction This faction stands for bringing about a Lennonist revolution. French Faction This faction believes in Jewish people getting back their French roots. Zionist International Peace Corps - DSPB Founded March 2721, this is the DSPB's Division of the Defcon Militarised Forces. 40,000 Men and Women Strong. Lieutenant General Wilhelm Klink XIV Major General Anna Eleanor Rooseveltstein XVI Major General Deborah d'Orléans-Vasser-Klink Brigadier General Stephanie Weinberg Jr Brigadier General Sarah Shiri Hilda Werner-Meir-Affentranger Brigadier General Jess-Avery Affentranger Brigadier General Deborah Orléans-Vasser-Klink II Brigadier General Werner Hoffmann-Klink Brigadier General Lili Hoganmueller Colonel Wilhelm Klink XV Democratic Socialist Party of Talmoria The DSPB in Talmoria Founded August 2721 at RL 05:40 Pacific Time Founded as a part of the Black Power Movement Fascist Party of Talmoria The DSPB in Talmoria Founded and ceased March 2723 Founded as a part of the Black Power Movement, solely for the proposal power it gave. Democratic Socialist Party of Barmenia The DSPB in Barmenia. Founded April 2716, during the revolution. Lead by Dame Sarah Shiri Hilda Werner-Meir, CJH Party Council The Party Council is the legislative assembly of the Party and is filled following nationwide elections. All meetings of the Council are broadcast by Democratic Socialist Media. There are officially 50 seats in the Council. The current makeup of the Council is as follows: Leaders of the DSPB Sir Jess-Avery Affentranger, GCJH, GCTB *Born 2680 in Birahteynu. He is a Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew with a few Hidu beliefs. *Four Time HoS in Beiteynu and Former Candidate for HoS in Barmenia *Governor of Padrilka and Fruskila *Brigadier General in the Defcon Militarised Forces DSPB Division (March 2721) *Son of Debi Affentranger. *Married to Dame Sarah Shiri Hilda Werner-Meir-Affentranger (Engaged March 2721). *Father of Jess-Avery Affentranger II (March 2722) *Father (biologically) of Stephanie Weinberg III and Anna Eleanor Rooseveltstein XVII. Sir Gary Affentranger, CJH *Minister of Infrastructure and Transport January 2709 - April 2711 *Senior Minister of Science and Technology April 2711 - (Candidate as of August 2710) *Chairman of Beiteynu National Airlines September 2705 - September 2715 *Protestant Christian Dame Debi Affentranger, DCJH *Junior Minister of Education and Culture January 2709 - *Candidate for Senior Minister of Education and Culture ? - *Barmenian Minister of Education and Culture September 2715 - November 2721 *Born 2660 in Birahteynu. She is a Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew with a few Hidu beliefs. Dame Stephanie Weinberg Sr, OJH *Chairman of Weinberg Gaming Northwest Majatra *Born 2654 in Yishalem, Endild. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Ex-Wife (November 2693 - 2708) of Dr Sir Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV, CJH. Re-Married Dr Sir Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV, OJH on November 2713 in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka (Engaged October 2713). *Mother of Stephanie Weinberg Jr, Wilhelm Klink XIV, and Theodore Rooseveltstein XV. Dame Sarah Shiri Hilda Werner-Meir-Affentranger, CJH *Born 2685 in Barmenia *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *1/8 Alorian, 1/2 Barmenian, and 3/8 Jewish *Brigadier General in the Defcon Militarised Forces DSPB Division (March 2721) *Leader of DSI and DSPB in Barmenia. *Married to Sir Jess-Avery Affentranger (Engaged March 2721). Klink Family See Klink Family. Rooseveltstein Family See Rooseveltstein Family. DSPB Affiliated things Beiteynu National Airlines The Beiteynu National Airlines is the largest airline in Beiteynu as well as the National Flag Carrier. The current chairman is Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV, Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Founded September 2705 by the DSPB, Jess-Avery Affentranger, Nesi HaMedina Hadash at the time, flew on the maiden voyage along with his cabinet appointees. It became the biggest Beiteynese Airline by being one of the only, and was mostly a union of single plane airlines, it provided them with a series of domestic and international codeshares. As of February 2709, it is absorbing the airlines into an employee-owned air fleet and is preparing for international flights. As of September 2710, It is down to five regional airlines and there is talk of a sale to the government. Ownership: 25% Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra, 25% Regional Airlines and 50% Employees. Asli Power Airlines Banner subsidiary started July 2727. Weinberg Gaming Northwest Majatra Founded September 2708, as Beiteynu Gaming it was the first multi-mehoz casino owner and operator in Beiteynu. It operates slot routes in half of Beiteynu's convenience stores, three-quarters of it's bars, and three-quarters of Beiteynu's grocery stores. It has also developed megacasinos in three cities, the Kind David I Resort and Casino in Yishalem (under WG Yishalem until September 2719), The Capital Resort and Casino in Birahteynu, and the Rooseveltstein Resort and Casino in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka. Ownership: 25% DSPB, 25% Weinberg Gaming International, 50% Employees. Weinberg Gaming Dovani Founded July 2727, opens September 2728 Weinberg Cruises Founded November 2713, Weinberg Cruises first ship, the BCS Birahteynu Prince, was Beiteynu's first major cruise ship. Klink Aero sold the WC, three sister ships to the Birahteynu Prince, the BCS Jerry Shaka, the BCS Affentranger, the BCS Jawdat Al-Abbas, and the BCS Beiteynu Dove and Klink Aero is set to build seven more just like them. Ownership: 30% Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra, 20% CZP , and 50% Employees. Weinberg Realty Spun-off from Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra on February 2719, it manages all DSPB real estate. Including the DSI Complex in Birahtenyu near The Capitol Resort and Casino with the DSI Building, the Klink Building, the Affentranger Building, and the Zionist International Building and the Rooseveltstein Buildings in Padrilka and the Weinberg Building in Yishelem near the KD I Casino. Klink Aero Founded March 2719 with money from the DSPB, Klink Aero was founded by the merger of Barmenian Pride Shipyards, Rooseveltstein Yard, Klink Shipyard, and Klink Aerospace. It currently makes cruise ships, the replacement parts for the Air Force and Navy, and the WKA Flying Moose (a cargo plane that almost looks like a moose). Beiteynu Military Sale of 2719 Klink Aero Store All NATO, GPO, or Union Française members look at this military equipment sale. Democratic Socialist Media Founded February 2719, it's first broadcast across NW Majatra from Birahteynu, Fruskila in the new Klink Building of the DSI Complex was hailed as the newest extention of People Power on Terra, because it was too simple too be anything oppressive. The printing presses and cameras are still being shipped from NATO Allies, it is all set to be working in time for New Year's Day 2720. Ownership: 30% Weinberg Gaming NW Majatra, 10% DSI, 10% ZI and 50% Employees. Klink Broadcasting Spun-off July 2719, it is the Main TV Channel of the DSM. The shows for now are Rooseveltstein Fireside Chats, Weinberg Gaming Advertisements, Party News from Beiteynu and Barmenia, and governments interfering with signals for their own use. Sarah Shiri Broadcasting Spun-off July 2719, it is the Main Radio arm of the DSM. Rooseveltstein Printed Spun-off July 2719, it is the Main Newspaper arm of the DSM. Asli Power Media Spun-off July 2727, it is the distributor and producer of the DSM in Talmoria. Church of Beiteynu Founded July 2693 as a response to People Power 6 for the DSPB's entry. It's beliefs are Jewish and believe that Jesus was just a good teacher and not much else. Lead by Rabbi Colonel Malka Bat-Kreine Jewish Church of Talmoria Seperated July 2727 as a sign of Talmorian indepedence. It is in communion with the Beiteynuese Church. Lead by Rabbi Captain Dara Bat-Leeba Red Star of David of Beiteynu (Magen David Atom of Beiteynu) The RSDB has been founded on September 2708 and it's headquarters are shared with the DSPB. Red Star of David of Talmoria Founded July 2727, opens September 2728. Category:Parties Category:Beiteynu parties